memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Prophets Gone
Deep Space 9 is sitting at the edge of the wormhole as the ninth fleet is around the station. Captain's log stardate 53989.4. We've been fighting the Dominion for nearly two years now and we were so close to getting the upper hand then five minutes ago while I was on a mission Gul Dukat attacked my wife who is still in a coma from the attack on her as my daughter sits at her bed side, part of me feels like I should of had Typhuss stay here and protect her but the Starfleet in me said that I needed my first officer at my side in case I was taken down. He's not been heard from in three months since he left the station and the Prophets are still missing as the Pah-wraith worshippers are getting more and more frequent and Admiral Ross is due to arrive in an hour from now and I'm more worried about my Bajoran liason officer Colonel Kira she's been up there staring at the docking port waiting for him to return. Captain Martin walks onto ops as he walks over to his office as an officer hands him a padd he looks at it and hands it back to her, and he walks into his office, as Chief O'Brien and Julian are a bit worried about him. It's been three months since the Commander left the station the Captain hasn't been the same since how is his wife doing anyway? Miles asked as he looks at Julian. He looks at him. I stabilized her condition but it's only a matter of time before she wakes up but there's a battle waging on inside her and I have no idea that if she's winning or whatever Dukat did to her is winning Julian says as he looks at Miles. On Earth in San Francisco at the Halliwell Manor Typhuss is laying on the couch still in the same position he's been in since he left the station as Paige looks at her brother and finally walks over to him. Hey little bro I was wondering if you were ever going to come back to Earth not this Earth but you're head because you've been on this couch since you've been here Paige says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I'm thinking about the Prophets, they are gone says Typhuss as he looks at Paige. Paige looks at him. You can use that tactic with mom and dad but not me, Typhuss look I understand how you feel about them John's told me about the vision you had during the fight he's worried about you sometimes he would have to get you off the station with a phaser to take a vacation and now after what happened with Jadzia and Piper you're taking a three month day off Paige says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles and looks at his sister. I'm the Emissary of the Prophets, I have to find a way to bring the Prophets back says Typhuss as he looks at Paige. She looks at him. Your also my brother and I'm worried about you and its not just me it's mom, dad, Phoebe and Prue Paige says as she looks at him. Typhuss has another vision. Typhuss? Paige says as she looks at him. He snaps out of it and turns to her. Are you all right? Paige says as she looks at him. He turns to her and explains what happened. I just had a vision, I know how to get the Prophets back, I have to go back to Deep Space 9 says Typhuss as he looks at Paige as he gets his bags and leaves the house.